Proximity Services (ProSe) refer to services provided by a Third Generation Partnership Program (3GPP) system based on User Equipment (UEs) being in proximity to each other. In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, ProSe allows for device-to-device communications (D2D) as an underlay to the cellular network. In D2D communications, UEs transmit data signals to each other over a direct link using the cellular resources instead of routing the data signals through the core network. Therefore, D2D communications directly transmit traffic between UEs that are in the vicinity of one another instead of routing the traffic over a core network, such as the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). Because there is direct communication between UEs that are in close proximity, D2D communications offload traffic from the core network without additional infrastructure. D2D communications may also offer higher data rates, lower transfer delays, and better power efficiency within a UE.